Uzumaki Naruto: Hunter Of The Dead
by The Darker Half
Summary: A whole year has passed since the zombie outbreak at San Romero high school in American, stopped thanks to the Starling family and two others, Naruto and his mother. But, as it should be known, evil never rests and this time, the zombies have appeared all over the world. Can Naruto's skills as a hunter help save the world once again? Naruto/Lollipop Chainsaw/HoTd crossover!


Hello, people from all around, and welcome to my first story. I hope you all fine this entertaining, if not, whatever, no hard feelings ...so how about we get on with the story. Sit back and relax, enjoy the ride ...if you're a guy ...PAUSE! Hehe~ let's begin.

* * *

Prolouge: Zombies, Zombies, And More Zombies!

Why did this have to happen to him, and on a seemingly good day like today too.

"Damn it, these stupid things just don't quit, do they?" The young spiky haired blonde muttered as he cut the head off another one of the undead ghouls with an abnormally long kunai, covered in dark crimson blood from point to handle.

This had been going on for the past five minutes or so now nonstop, but he was barely winded at all, thanks to his mother's training. "I hate this job so freakin' much! Why couldn't mom be something normal, like a nurse or even a vampire hunter? But, no, it had to be zombies, right?"

He rushed forward a short distance, using his one free hand and leapfrogged over one of the remaining four zombies until he was right in the middle of them, then swung his hand and back handed one of them into a nearby locker. The other three zombies turned to him, but before they could even start stumbling towards the blonde, his kunai slashed through each of their necks faster then they could take a step.

The undead stood there for a moment, unmoving, then a thin line appeared on their necks and the three zombies heads fell off and blood shot out like a geyser from their headless bodies, covering the blonde in even blood and gore then he already was, before falling to the ground like lifeless puppets.

Thud!

Letting a small shiver of disgust run through him, the kunai welding blonde looked over at the last zombie, who was still climbing to his feet next to the locker that it had slammed into, and stabbed it right between the eyes with no more then a glance.

Thud!

"I hate this ...just one normal day, is that too much ask for? Just one break." But, he was denied even a moments rest, because right when he muttered this, a door at the end of the hall came crashing open and another dozen or so undead came stumbling into the hallway, some even falling over each other. Before, he would have found it funny, but now he was just too annoyed and tired to even care.

"You know what, fuck it, I'm done with this shit today!" He yelled in frustration, before he lifted his long kunai and pointed it at the new horde. "You think you can have me as a meal, huh? Fine, I'll show you why Uzumaki Naruto is the number one zombie hunter in Japan! Dettebayo~!" And with that, the blonde charged in, drop-kicking and cutting down zombies left and right.

He had no idea how all of this had started, or even how it spread so fast. But, Naruto knew one thing, this was going to be one hell of a school day, hands down.

**~ ~(Earlier that day)~ ~**

Naruto let out a yawn as he laid down on the roof, napping in the sunlight. It had been almost two months since he transferred to his new high school, in all truth, he really should have been in class right about now. Even though he was passing English with ease as far as he was concerned, his mom would still kill him if she found out he was up here sleeping, rather then in class learning. Even if he knew everything in that class already.

_No one can blame me for not going to a boring class, though. ...And what mom doesn't know won't hurt __her ...or me for that matter. _

The mere thought of his mom being angry was scary enough to send a shiver down his spine, her temper was quite legendary among the hunters of Japan, and even American. That was after all one of the reasons she got the title _Akai Chishio no Habanero _or when translated to English the _Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_, there was a reason for that name.

"So this was where you were hiding, huh, Naruto-Kun," A female voice said from the rooftop doorway.

Naruto cracked one eye one and saw exactly who it was, and his lips turned into a small smile. "Ah~ Yuuki-Chan, what brings you up here today?"

The teenage girl, Yuuki Miku, smirked a little as she walked over to the blonde, swaying her hips in a seductive manner, and sat down onto top of him, straddling his hips. She had on the Fujimi high school uniform, like all the other girls in the academy, though Naruto had to wonder why the skirts were so short ...not that he was complaining, but it was way different from American schools. Her short light orange hair, held back with a black headband, blew lightly in the breeze and her yellow eyes look down at him with a lustful gaze.

"What ...is there a problem coming up here, is it?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Nah ...I just didn't expect you to come up here. Actually, don't you have class right now?"

"Yeah, but I told the teacher I had to use the bathroom and left out to see you."

"And ...you don't think he'll come looking for you or something, which would then lead him straight to me."

"Naruto, I've done this before, besides, he has a class to teach," Yuuki said, smirking, placing her hands on his chest. "So I doubt he'll come looking ...anyway, what's up with you. You never went back to English class once after your first two weeks, and yet you still get passing grades on all the tests."

Naruto now had both of his eyes opened, look up at her from where he laid. To anyone who would have seen them at the moment, they probably would have thought that this was his girlfriend or something, but she was nothing of the sort. Yuuki was quite literally his _girl friend_, and just that, a friend. Naruto hung-out with after school some days and they talked in class. Though, he did have the feeling sometimes that she wanted to be more then just friends with him, like right now for instance.

"That's because I already know English good enough to pass," Naruto explained. "Back in my old high school, we were already taught English since grade school, so there's really no need for me to go to those classes. You, on the other hand, should be there. No offense, but your English is horrible."

"Hey," Yuuki lost her lustful look and pouted cute, looking as if she was offended. "My English is not that bad ...it's ...average, I guess."

"Tell that to the test scores, beautiful, tell that to the test scores," the blonde said before lazily adding. "And do you mind getting off of me anytime soon."

"Tch~ fine, whatever ..." the orange haired teen raised up off his hips and sat down at his side. It was quiet for a little while, until she asked suddenly. "I never asked before, but what was the name of your old high school over in America?"

"Uh ...San Romero high, pretty fun school when you take out the boring lessons and annoying teachers." _And when your not getting attacked by your zombie turned friends. _He added mentally.

"San Romero high, huh? Never heard of it."

"Hehe~ that's not surprising, seeing as you've been in Japan all your life. My friends and I had a blast there, pulling pranks on the teachers and fucking with the jocks. The only one of them we didn't pick on was my ol' pal Nick, and that's just because he was going out with my best friend's sister, still is too."

Naruto sighed. Great, now he was getting home sick again. Sure, it was true that he was born in Japan, but he grew up in the states all the way up til a few months ago, his late dad was American, well, German-American if you wanted to get technical and his mom was Japanese. Which explained the sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes.

A few moments later, the school bell rang loudly through the campus, signaling that the next class would be starting soon.

"Anyway, Yuuki-Chan." Naruto stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched, patting off the back of his uniform pants. "Let's head to class. We can still come up here for lunch if you want?" He looked over and gave the girl a hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Sure, I'd like that a lot."

"Lunch time it is then!"

They both started making their way towards the rooftop door, when it suddenly opened and another male student with spiky unkempt black hair came walking out, giving the two a look of surprise. Yuuki didn't know the him that well, but, Naruto on the other hand did. He was after all, one of the first friends he had made in Fujimi high.

"Yo~ Takashi, how's it goin'!" Naruto said, waving as he walked over to the boy. "Come up here to skip class, again?"

The black haired boy sighed, nodding. "Yeah ...it's boring, so I thought I'd come up here to take a nap," Takashi said, before he turned to the busty girl next to Naruto. "...Miku-San."

"...Komuro, still hung up on Miyamoto, as always, it seems."

Takashi laid back expression turned into a depressed one as he frowned. "That has nothing to do with you, Miku-San. Mind your own business." After muttering this at her, he walked past the two and made his way over to the railing on the edge of the school building.

"You really have to talk to him about that Miyamoto girl, Naruto, walking around with that depressed state isn't healthy," Yuuki sighed. She wasn't friends with Takashi, per-say, but she knew him well enough through Naruto. "Honestly, he looks worse then a kicked puppy."

"Uh ...tell me about it," Naruto groaned, glancing over at the slender teen, now leaning on the rail. "Both me and Morita tried talking to him, it didn't seem to help much though. This is probably just one of the things he has to work out on his own, ya know. ...Rei is dating his best friend after all, I'd feel the same way."

"Maybe you're right, but being like this for a whole four weeks over someone like Miyamoto is pushing it."

"That's, sorta true ..." Naruto couldn't help but give a small nod in agreement with her as he opened up the rooftop door and walked back into the school, Yuuki following close behind. Don't get him wrong, the blonde was pretty good friends with Miyamoto Rei, but he wasn't going to lie she did tend to be sort of ...bitchy, at times.

After walking down the steps and ending up in the long corridor that went left and right, then T-ed off towards the classrooms. The two both said their farewells and went to their separate classes, Naruto to history, and Yuuki to math.

_I wonder if the teacher will notice if I take a nap ...I sure hope not, I'm tired as hell. _He thought as he entered his classroom that was still filling with students. He honestly felt like an idiot for playing video games online most of the night, but it wasn't like that mattered now.

Little did Naruto know, shit was going to hit the fan real soon.

**~ ~(XXXX)~ ~**

And in the classroom, sleeping was exactly what he did. Naruto had his head on the top of the desk with the text book covering his face. But, even though he did this, the teacher, a man of average height with short hair and glasses, wearing a button up shirt, was no fool when it came to students napping in his classroom during lessons.

"Uzumaki! Get up, now!"

With a loud bang from the ruler hitting the front of his desk next to his hand, the blonde shot up from his peaceful sleep, drool still running out his mouth onto the desk. "Oh ...uh, hey teach, I wasn't sleeping at all if that's what you're thinking." Naruto said with sleepiness still in his voice.

The teacher just frown at him. "So ...the drool on your mouth has nothing to do with you sleeping in my class, huh? Fine, can you tell me what we've been going over for the past ...five minutes …?"

Naruto quickly wiped the drool off his face with his uniform sleeve, not really having much to say. "I ...uh ...I don't know."

"I thought so, stay awake, Uzumaki. There's a test coming up soon," the teacher said as he turned and walked back to the blackboard. "Keep sleeping like that and your bound to fail it, I doubt your mother would be happy about that."

Class resumed as normal, with a few snickers from the other teens because of the blonde. Naruto kept his attention on the teacher for a good five minutes, then he laid his head down on the desk and soon the sound of soft snoring started up again like it had an hour ago.

His somewhat, bitchy friend. An rather ample girl with reddish-brown eyes and long, light-brown hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair almost like antennas, shook her head sighing as she glanced over at him and looked back up to the teacher.

But, the blonde's sleep didn't last long, because right when the teacher was about to wake him for the last and final time. The classroom door suddenly slid open hard.

Slam!

All the students turned to the door, and at the same time, Naruto jumped a little in fright from the loud noise and looked over at the door as well. The one who had opened the door so loudly was Takashi, and from what Naruto could see he was a bit pale ...almost like he was scared or something. _I wonder what happened to make him have that look. _He thought.

"Komuro, not only are you cutting class but you're interrupting it too-!"

Takashi ignored the yells of the teacher, and walked across the classrooms, stopping at Rei's desk. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He said to her.

Rei looked over at him, and blinked. "What …? Why?"

"It doesn't matter, just come on, okay!" He said, loudly.

"What are you doing, Takashi? I'm in the middle of class!"

Naruto watched with interest as Takashi grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her out of the chair. Whatever happened to him in the time he'd last seen sulking on the roof and now must have been something. _He never did this before ...I wonder what's up._

Watching as they continued talking, the self proclaimed genius of the school, Takagi Saya, yelled something at him. Then, Hisashi got involved, one thing lead to another, Rei yelled at him and suddenly.

Slap!

_Whoa ...did Takashi just do what I think he did? _Naruto wondered to himself in shock, not completely sure of what just happened. The entire class seemed to be in the same state. _...Did he just slap ...Rei, I never knew he had it in him. But, that's sorta taking things too far. _Feeling like he had seen enough, Naruto got up and walked over to the three, glancing at Rei, who was rubbing her cheek, before looking at the spiky black haired teen with concern.

"Uh ...Takashi, you okay, man?" He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Takashi shook his head and pushed his hand off him. "No ...I'm not okay, we need to get out of here, like right now."

"Why ...what's goin' on?" Hisashi asked.

Takashi looked at the two, then other at Rei. "There was an incident with a killer at the front gate. I don't know, but I think one of the teachers got hurt ...or worst." He explained to then in a dead-serious tone.

"Takashi ...are you being for real?" Naruto asked seriously, crossing his arms. "This isn't some joke ...is it?"

Takashi glared at the blonde. "Do you honestly think I'd lie about shit like this, Naruto?" He spat.

Hisashi still didn't seem convinced. "...Are you sure it was a killer?"

"I know what I saw, damn it. Now are you two going to listen to me or not?"

Hisashi gave Takashi a serious look, then grabbed him and Rei and began pushing them towards the door. "Please excuse us, sensei. We'll be right back, come on, Rei." He stopped and looked back at the blonde, "Naruto ...are you coming?"

"Nah, go do what you have to do, I'll meet up with you later." He said walking back over and sat at his desk, no longer feeling as sleepy as he felt at the beginning of class. "It's probably nothing to worry about, so if you get in trouble, blame Takashi." The gray haired teen sighed, then gave a nod, before pushing the other two teens out the door, closing it behind them.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for a while, the teacher continued his lesson and the class listened. Though, Naruto sat there in complete boredom, tapping his pencil on the inside of his text book. _Looks like takashi was wrong, and here I thought we'd be getting out of class early. _But, the blonde thought too soon, because the intercom came to life a second later, and around the school in each classroom, everyone could hear the vice-principle's somewhat panicked voice.

"_**Attention all students and teachers! At the present time , there is a violent struggle occurring on the premises! All students are to stay with their teachers until farther instruction!**_"

"Did you hear that?"

"What's going on?"

"I hope my sisters okay, she out at the track field for club today."

The whispers of the students started up, but things went from bad to worse as the vice-principle continued. There was the sound of a door closing, or maybe being shut behind someone, the sound of glass shattering, then everything went to hell.

"_**Agh! Get off of me! I said get the hell off! Ah, that hurts! Stop! Help me, someone! I don't want to diiieee! Ahhhh!**_"

Then the intercom cut off and the entire school building was quiet, not a sound could be heard but the eerie wind outside, it was like the calm before the storm. Naruto looked over and saw Saya and some other boy, a chubby kid wearing glasses, sneak out the classroom without the shocked teacher noticing. Which was odd since he noticed everything that happened in his classroom.

_Takashi ...he was right, something is going on. _He thought, looking around at his classmates. _Don't panic ...don't panic, stay calm and think-._

"Kyyaaa!"

He didn't know how it happened so fast, but his classroom and every other classroom in the building turned into a huge panicked stamped. Trampling each other in the hallway and kicking people down the steps, Naruto actually ended up getting thrown out of his chair when one of the male students pushed him out of the way and ran out the door with the rest of the class ...and sadly enough, the teacher.

Groaning in pain from his unexpected fall, Naruto stood up and rubbed his head, feeling the small bump under his hair. "Ow, damn it! ...He could have at least said sorry before he ran out," He muttered. The classroom was completely empty and no one was in site, the blonde walked towards the still open classroom door and stepped out into the hallway, looking to his right and to his left. Still hearing the loud screams in pain and fear, he saw what he thought he'd never see again for a long time.

"No way ...not here too. Not again." He muttered as he starred at the bloody form of one of the teachers, stumbling around, before biting one of the girl students from another class. _Oh god, why …?_

The zombies were back once again.

"Fuucckkk!"

**~ ~(Flashback End/Present)~ ~**

Naruto stood in the middle of hallway, among the headless and dismembered rotting corpses. Blood covering him from head to toe, as well as the ceiling and some of the lockers. Sighing, the blonde picked up a piece of someones torn uniform skirt, and began cleaning off his kunai to try and get some of it's shine back.

"Now, that this is taken care of," he started as he sheathed the long kunai into his side holder. "I need to find the others." he stood there and thought about it for a second. _If I were Takashi, Rei, or Hisashi ...where would I go for safety? _He looked up at the ceiling, there was only one good place that he could think of on campus that was safer then the dorms ...if they hadn't been over run yet. "The roof ...I'll check there first. If they're not there, then I look through the dorms."

With that being said, Naruto stepped over the bodies as he headed down the long corridor that had rows of lockers against the wall opposite of the windows, the afternoon sunlight shining through it. Taking a turn at the corner and continuing on, it didn't take long for him to reach the stair case to the roof, heading up them quickly and opened the door to the roof.

...And there was a female zombie right in his face with a chunk of flesh torn out of her neck, his reflexes took over and he reached down to grab his weapon, and stopped after a moment when he noticed the zombie hadn't attacked him. It just continued walking past, not even making eye contact with him, it's white eyes making it look almost like-.

_It's blind …? Odd, I never thought they'd be blind. _The blonde thought as he moved to the side and let the undead walk past, they were way different from the zombies he had fought a year and three months ago. He watched as the zombie continued on, then suddenly go tumbling down the stairs he had just came up from, it took everything he had not to burst out into laughter. _Yep, they are defiantly blind. If that's the case then getting past them might be easier then I thought._

He faced the opened door of the rooftop once again and walked through calmly. The entire roof was covered with undead, some eating people and others just walking around. He did his best to keep quiet as he walked through the crowd, getting no reaction out of them at all, which yet again proved that they were indeed blind.

Naruto could hear loud banging and looked over to see that some of the zombies were at the top of the steps leading to the observatory, banging on the make-shift barricade made from school desks, tables and chairs. He pulled out his tanto like kunai and walked up the steps, a few quick slash through their head and the zombie headless bodies went tumbling down the steps.

Naruto swung the blood off his kunai and sheathed it, before knocking on the barricade. "Hey, Takashi, you guys over there! Hey!"

"Naruto, is that you?"

A feeling of relief filled the blonde as he heard Takashi's voice. "Yeah, it's me. Step back, I'm coming over!" After saying that, Naruto hopped up, pulled himself over the long table and climbed over. At some point during doing so, he missed his footing and slipped, land sideways on a chair.

"Ah! Damn it, that's going to leave a bruise!" He grunted, rubbing his sore ribs.

Takashi, being the good friend that he was, took his hand and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, still in one piece, thankfully," Naruto said. "It's nice to see your safe ...where's Hisashi and Rei."

"Around the corner by the observatory door."

Naruto gave him a nod, and they both walked around the corner, completely ignoring the banging that started on the barricade once again. From the looks of things, Rei was fine, but Hisashi on the other hand wasn't looking very well, he was paler then Naruto had ever seen him. He was on the ground leaned up against the railing and Rei was helping him drink some water.

"Huh ...Naruto, you're alive ...I'm glad." Hisashi said, giving a weak smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Yep, why do you seem so surprised. Don't go killing me off so quickly, Igo." He said as he walked over to him, a frown coming to his face. "So ...what happened, your not looking too well."

"He got bit ...by one of the teachers," Rei answered sadly. "He was trying to save me, if I hadn't attaked carelessly like an idiot, none of this would have happened."

"Rei ...this isn't your fault, stop blaming yours-." Hisashi was cut off when he suddenly went into a fit and started coughing up blood.

"Hisashi, are you okay?" Rei said in worry. "We're going to get you some help, just hold on!"

"I don't understand, you were only bitten! So why is this happening?" Takashi muttered loudly, tightly gripping the handle of his baseball bat.

_Damn it! ...So Hisashi got bit, and it's already too late to cut off the infected limb. The virus has spread too far to do anything now. _Naruto thought sadly, as he watched Hisashi's coughing started to calm down, one of his friends was about to die. And there was nothing he could do about it. _But, is there really nothing I can do? If I could save him somehow ...someway, then. _That was when an idea suddenly hit Naruto, it could work ...no, it would work. _If I do that, then I can save Hisashi from turning. Thank you, Juliet, for giving me this idea!_

"Hey, guys!" The three teens looked over at the blonde, seeing a large grin on his face. The look he had whenever he was up to something. "I think ...there might be a way to save Hisashi!"

"Really ...how?" Hisashi asked with an eyebrow raised. "What did, ...you have in mind?"

"Weelll, um ...I really can't tell you, because you might back out," Naruto answered. "But, just trust me on this, okay?"

The three looked at him, then back at each other. The blonde was never one to do something stupid, and he was always there when he was needed, if he thought he could save Hisashi's life. Then, what did they have to lose.

"Alright, fine ..." Takashi said, after a moment. "But, are you sure this will work, Naruto?"

"Of course, I swear on my hidden ramen collection. Now, I need you to get me a few things."

"And that would be, what exactly?"

"Um ...let's see," Naruto thought on it, then started naming things off the top of his head. "A first aid kit, some paint, a marker, or chalk ...either one will do, some water and ...that's about it. All that should be in the observatory room."

"Okay, but what's the paint for?" Takashi asked, giving him an odd look.

But, Naruto just pushed him towards the observatory door. "No time to explain, just hurry and get the stuff, okay?"

Takashi sighed. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

With Takashi gone and out of the way, Naruto turned towards the other two. "Hisashi, can you stand up for me please?" The gray haired teen slowly staggered to his feet with Rei's help.

"Alright, what now?" He asked.

Naruto slowly inched his hand towards his kunai as he motioned the slim girl next to him to move out of the way. "Rei ...step over there for a second."

"What ...but, why?"

"Just do it, please, trust me on this!"

Rei nodded and stepped off to the side next to the railing. Turning his attention back to Hisashi, Naruto sighed as he spoke. "Hisashi, close your eyes, picture yourself in a happy place."

"Um ...this is suppose to help me, how?" Hisashi asked.

Naruto grinned. "Just do it, man. Go ahead to your happy place and when you open your eye, you'll be as good as new."

_How this is suppose to help. Uh ...whatever, a happy place. _Hisashi closed his eyes and thought of his happy place, the breeze blowing through his hair. It was peaceful, like he could forget all the horrible stuff he had seen today. _Now that I think about it, a happy place might not be so bad. _Then there was the sound of something sharp being taken out, like a sword, then running ...coming right at him. What happened next, shock him more then anything he could think of.

"Hisashi! Look out!"

Because of Rei's panicked scream, he opened his eyes just as his neck came into contact with the long blade that Naruto had, it went through the flesh like butter to a hot knife, just above his shoulder blades. There was an instant of pain, then it was gone just like that, as his head fell from his shoulders and onto the ground, followed by his body, there was only one thought that passed through his mind.

_What to hell are you doing, Naruto …?_ After that, darkness.

"Hisashi! No! No!"

Naruto sheathed his kunai as he watched Rei run over to the gray haired teen's head and body. When she turned to him, he saw the tears coming down cheeks, both from sadness and anger.

"Why did you do something like that!?"

"I told you I'm helping him," Naruto answered.

"By killing him!?"

"Yes! I know what I'm doing, I-!"

The observatory door came bursting open a moment later, and Takashi ran through with the first aid kit and calk, no water though.

"What happened, I heard screaming-," he stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes going wide as he caught site of Rei ...and Hisashi headless body. "What the fuck! What the hell happened to Hisashi?!"

"Naruto killed him, that's what!" Rei said, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"That ...can't be right, I thought, Naruto. You were suppose to be helping him! I thought he was your friend! Why would you just go and murder him like that?!" Takashi said, dropping the things he had in hand and grabbing the blonde by his uniform shirt. "What the hell! Did you hate him or something?"

"No, of course not. I didn't murder him, I am helping him. The virus is already spread too much through out his body, I needed to cut his head off so it wouldn't reach his brain." Naruto explained, sadly. "I'm going to bring him back. But, you need to let me go so I can hurry before his soul passes on. Do you understand?"

"Bring him back, how the hell are you going to do that? Once your dead, your dead. There is no coming back!"

"Takashi ...I told you to trust me, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. What I do, about my family. This isn't the first time I've seen someone come back for the dead." Naruto pushed the dark haired boy's hand off of his collar as he continued. "I'll explain later, but, Hisashi's the main focus right now. Can you bring me the calk and first aid?"

Takashi for one couldn't believe what he was hearing, bringing someone back to life. He would have screamed bullshit before, but seeing as the dead really were raising, and eating the living no less. What else in this world could be done that went against logic? "This had better work." Muttering this, he got Naruto first aid and calk.

As the he bent down and started drawing some type of star pentagram on the ground, Naruto called over to Rei without even looking at her. "Hey, Rei, I'm going to need Hisashi's head for this to work. Hurry and bring it over here."

Rei looked like she was going to be sick. But, after Naruto said it was the only way to save Hisashi, she brought it over ...though she held it far away for her. Once the weird circle he had drawn was finished, Naruto opened the first aid kit and wrapped up the bottom of the Hisashi's head to stop the bleeding from his neck, then placed it in the middle of the star.

_Well ...here gos nothing. _The blonde thought as he held his hand over the circle and started speaking in some odd language Rei and Takashi couldn't understand. After a moment or two, the pentagram started to glow a dark red color.

**~ ~(XXXX)~ ~**

**Hunter Bio:  
**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
**

**Occupation: high school student/zombie hunter  
**

**Age: 17  
**

**Like: His childhood friend, Rosalind. Yuuki, and his other new friends(Takashi, Hisashi and Rei). Cup ramen, home cooked ramen ...pretty much anything ramen. His pet fox, and his mom(when she's not mad), and training.**

**Dislikes: zombies, assholes, boring teachers, zombies who are assholes and creeps.**

**Grade: sophomore student.**

**Favorite Weapon: tanto/kunai blade.  
**

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter.  
please review and tell me what you think, should I continue, or maybe not.

Until next time, bye!


End file.
